1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to motor mounting configurations and methods for mounting motors at roll out tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a motor mounting configuration for a roll out table in a steel making facility that allows the motor to be quickly and easily installed and removed. The invention also relates to a method for retrofitting a roll out table with a new motor mounting configuration.
2. Background Information
Powered roll out tables such as the ones used to move steel in steel making facilities include rollers that carry and move the steel and motors that power the roller. The roll out tables are used in steel making facilities in relatively harsh environments such as where hot steel is cooled by water. In this situation, the hot steel member is being moved down the roll out table while cooling water is being poured over the hot steel. The elements of the roll out table are thus constantly exposed to water and heat that causes the parts to wear and rust relatively quickly. Specifically, the bearings that support the rollers of the roll out tables frequently fail causing undesirable down time. To replace the bearings, the maintenance workers must uncouple the motor and typically have the motor replaced or serviced while the motor is disconnected. In addition to the cost of maintaining or replacing the motor and maintaining or replacing the bearings, the disassembly process commonly takes up to three maintenance workers working for at least a few hours to change a motor. In a steel mill, the roll out tables may have hundreds of rollers with at least one of the hundreds of rollers needing maintenance each week. The owners of the roll out tables desire to decrease the frequency of the maintenance and desire to reduce the man hours required to change a roller and a motor.
When roll out tables are assembled, the nuts and bolts used to mount the motors and used to hold the bearings in place are welded together so that maintenance workers must cut away the welds and cut the nuts from the bolts to disassemble the units. All of these connectors must be replaced and rewelded when the motor and bearings are reinstalled. The welding and cutting processes are not desirable because of the working environment and because of accessibility problems for the cutter and the welder. The art desires a mounting configuration that does not require the connectors to be welded and then cut apart.
One attempted solution in the art has been to install grease pumps that constantly supply grease to the bearings. The supply of grease was believed to keep water and dirt out of the bearings and to increase bearing life in order to decrease maintenance. This solution has been unsatisfactory and may result in damaged seals. In addition, the cost of installing the grease pumps and grease lines is undesirable.